


Ideas and Oneshots

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Ghost Hunt, Gravity Falls, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bullying, Connor Needs Comfort, Evil!RK900 is a Yandere and you Can't Freaking Deny It, First one is kinda a soulmate AU, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, LOVE ME!, Mai Needs HUGS!, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Naru provides said hugs, Open Ending, Save Connor, Self-Esteem Issues, This is all random Drabbles, Tubby Gokudera Hayato, Unending floof 'cause I can never end on a bad note so easily, Yandere Yamamoto Takeshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Multiple oneshots and little ideas that shoot through my brain going"HIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" randomly X'D





	1. Gravity Falls: Mabeon: I won't mind

**Author's Note:**

> This zapped into my head while I was watching https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6d-JGjgKYM0 this!  
> I mean, others may have already writen what is basically this or smn, but UUURGH IT'S SO FLOOFFY I HAVE TO!!  
> EVEN IF I ADORE MABECIFICA MORE!!  
> F* IT'S FRIGGIN' CUTE! XD

Gideon's world had been _boring_.

Sure, there were the shows, the chatter, the time-to-time rule-breaking and half of what he did wasn't really legal...

...But then...

An angel appeared.

He'd been doing one of his normal shows, showing off how much _better_ than Stanford he was, but...

...Mabel Pines, dressed with long, perfect hair and looking at him with something... Newer, than everyone else...

His heart had burned, his cheeks would have flushed were he offstage, and he realised everything and nothing as he used his knowledge continue the show...

Mabel _Pines_.

His _soulmate_.

The area where the small mark indicating such just above his hip _tingled._

To be honest, he felt giddy, he felt _powerful_ as long as she focused on him,

...Well, of course; even that Dipper-brat was of a higher stance when it comes to morals, but such an _angel_ in Stanford's family...

A strong sense of jealousy and determination had come over him, mixing with his yearning and the dizzy high of his love to create... Something.

_And that DEMON had encouraged it._

He'd lost himself...

...But, Dipper and Mabel had brought him back...

Though it had been too late.

He'd torn everything apart, even his own life and his own family, his mother was a statue, his father a figurine, and Bill stood watching everything from Ferimad.

He'd already tried to kill Dipper, to tear down their home, to tear the Pones family apart and ruin everything to try and claim Mabel like some _possession_ , when she was merely that one girl who'd decided to be kind and extend a hand towards the _real_ him, not the cute-chub-face everyone else in their stinking town saw.

But the fact that Dipper had given him a second chance, that Mabel had gifted him with a small smile for him doing the right thing...

It had given him strength, which he finally, _finally_ used for good.

He'd stood up to Bill, up to the creature who would have continued his existence as a piece of entertainment...

Then he'd become a _wall ornament_ , along with _all_ of the _other_ zodiac members who weren't a part of the Pines family by blood.

But They'd been saved, and he'd been given, in a way, forgiven by half the town, even he was suddenly being labelled as a "scheming snake no one should trust"...

But that was for a month - he can be _very_ persuasive when he wants to be...

But, instead of continuing the trade of being a seer, he decided to straighten out!

He started with his family; he pampered the mother he'd nearly destroyed, even if she didn't trust his money - or him. They had an entire day at the spa, then an entire day of whatever she wanted - which meant skiing.

He hadn't much liked it, but he continued to smile, because it was a day for _her_ , because he was _sorry_ and had made her suffer _so much_...

Had he not trusted Bill, hadn't he been a brat, had he not being a little tyrant, she wouldn't be prematurely grey and still have that beautiful, silver-gold hair he'd gotten from her.

He then worked _with_ his Pa instead of _through_ him, listened as he complained, helped his business grow, span wider a distance, draw in _more crowds_.

He didn't realise how time was passing until he found himself in front of the doors of his new Middle School.

He'd _almost_ slipped, he'd gained new paths to popularity, not to mention there was now the matter of fangirls.

But he persevered; he studied hard, wore glasses for long sight while working into the later hours of the day for the path he'd now chosen; he'd become something _big_ , like he'd dreamed, but for that he'd need to gain knowledge and _earn_ it.

Mabel and Dipper still visited, even if he now chose to just watch from the window, allow himself a secret smile as his soulmate, still oblivious and innocent, played down below with Candy and Grenda.

_Candy and Grenda..._

Now, there's an idea he could get behind; he'd heard Grenda's father was having some financial troubles, resulting in mealtime troubles, and Candy's mother had been wanting that promotion...

So he'd pulled strings, wormed his way into places, payed an anonymous amount into a certain account.

It showed.

The girls looked brighter, Grenda was able to eat as much as she did beforehand, Candy was able to earn the new jade glasses she'd wanted.

Life became... Easier.

He just listened, learnt, planned, then watched the results...

...Including their own business _rocketting_ , putting Gravity Falls more in-the-know than it had been before as Gleeful's managed to even get enough to create its own brand of cars and accessories.

 

His fifteenth birthday came and went, though Gideon felt a hole where Mabel had been - they'd not visited that; Mabel had gotten ill.

At least she was still alive, at least - when he heard about the counter-medicine for the roughening-up disease, Gideon had _pleaded_ , _begged_ his father to allow him to help her.

So, they'd talked with the head of that hospital, even drove out to see the boss in person.

Gideon couldn't help it; he decided to visit, keeping the hood of his coat up as soon as he knew Mabel's family was near the time they'd visit her, like they did every two days.

She was... Asleep.

His father turned up a moment later, hardly recognisable as he'd lost some weight and now dressed in a navy tux, though the brown Stetson was still in place.

"They've got it," he says, "They'll administer it through the IV, it'll take a while to work, but she should be out in two weeks."

"...Good," Gideon had said, as something rushed through his heart, knocking the breath out of him as he gently took her hand, the others leaving the room, giving the pair some peace, "Y'hear that, Mabel? You'll get to go home sooner!..."

His lips quiver, as he finds tears brimming.

"Go where you want, angel... Be the shooting star you want to be..."

His head jerks up when he hears footsteps, resulting in him quickly leaving the room, glancing behind him as he speed-walks from Mabel's room, tears still running as he scrubs his face with an arm.

...Maybe...

He pauses, and turns to see Dipper.

He's hardly changed, just without his jacket...

But he can't watch from here, so he heads to the security room.

His Pa's waiting, as the nurse explains about going to tell them, having the Gleeful men wait by a specific screen, showing Mabel's room.

Stanley and Stanford are helping support the twin's parents, Dipper now in the seat Gideon had vacated.

The nurse enters, explaining about the treatment, about just needing to administer the drug since an "anonymous benefactor" had already paid for all of the treatment and Mabel's time in the hospital.

The Pines are _shocked_ , as Mabel's mother bursts into tears, Dipper standing quickly as Ford demands _who_ the benefactor was.

Stanley decides to just try and comfort his sister-in-law and brother...

 

But, of course, they're _the Pines family_.

They figured out about the fact other Gravity Falls people important to the Pines family had been helped, that there had been no sight or sound of Gideon beyond his arranged visits to the Diner when doing business talks and going to school.

So Dipper and Ford visit three months after Gideon's 18th, Dipper having him up against the wall by his collar and Gideon is suddenly so glad that he decided to wear one of his longer shirts for that day, especially since he may be taller than Dipper, but he is still not really as strong as an enraged Dipper.

Especially when Ford finds the draw of pictures of Mabel that he keeps.

"Explain! _NOW!_ "

Gideon instinctively moved to straighten his shirt.

"I was a stupid brat, so I got better," he states, adopting the cold, aloof personality he'd carved for himself in school, acting as though two freakishly strong and clever men related to his _soulmate_ were in the same room as him.

He adjusts his shirt, before holding down the edge over his soulmark.

"Now, we can either calmly talk about this over tea and prevent a large scandal, or one of us ends up with a lawsuit out against the other, do I make myself clear?"

They choose tea, Isabel bringing them tea in the lounge as his Father is working on papers to a side.

"Why are you sneaking about whilst paying for others, Gideon? You aren't like that, especially with the cold way you treat those who you don't need something from."

Gideon finds this somehow quite entertaining - as long as he doesn't say anything...

"What can I say? I'm a snake, or at least, that's what the rumours still say! As far as everyone's concerned, I'm now the Snake Prince, like Pacifica was the Ice Princess until Mabel happened." Damn! Cover that up! "Until you Pines people happened."

The pair are still stiff.

"Who cares what others think? I will continue to protect what I have left, because unlike _you_ , I don't have the luck of the century on my shoulders."

"Even if you have the luck of a star on your waist!" Pa calls from his desk.

His eyes widen, as Ford freezes and Dipper _leaps_ , pinning Gideon down and tearing up his shirt, freezing,

"How-"

"It's his birthmark, _that_ type of birthmark!" his Pa is quick to jump in, finally shifting his focus to them.

Gideon feels _scared_. There had always been the glass, the walls, the mark safely hidden under his top.

Especially from the disbelief and anger that carves into Dipper's face, Ford thankfully yanking Dipper back before Gideon can be punched into next week and that lawsuit happens.

" _Explain, Now,_ " he growls.

"Seriousy?! Mabel's been trying to find her soulmate ever since _nursery_!" Dipper snaps, "Why didn't you-"

" _It's not that simple!_ " Gideon retorts, the lack of ability to _fly_ turning to _fight_ , his father forgotten as he hears his Father freezing in his seat, papers falling onto the floor, "It's not like, after all I've done, after all I did to you, to her, to _everyone_ , that I can show my damn face again! I _chose_ my path! I goddamn sided with a psychotic triangle and _lost **everything**_!"

The pair look at him in surprise as he crumbles.

"It's not like I can just walk up to her with a "hey! I'm your friggin' soulmate who creeped you the hell out and almost killed your brother then nearly tore your own family apart!" _I'm not good enough_! She's an awesome, beautiful, _perfect_ angel and I'm..." Gideon grits his hands into fists, as he regains his breath, before fixing the pair with a _glare_.

"I'm the person who's fallen into hell and clawing their way out again with a criminal record buried into the recesses of the dark even though I was _nine_ _years old_ , _two years_ below the legal age for getting arrested! I'm working my goddamn socks off because if I want to be good enough to build my Pa's company high enough to ensure _she_ can live happily, even if I need to stay away from her, even if I end up in an arranged marriage whilst she can marry whoever she wants-..." Gideon's anger turns cold as he forces himself back into control, away from the brink of being any more of a brat than he already is.

"...I think you should leave."

"But-" Dipper starts, but Gideon already knows where Pa hides the weapons in the house, so retrieving the shotgun under the sofa is no trouble.

" _Out. **Now**_ **!** " he growls.

The pair back away, before turning to go.

Gideon lowers the gun.

Before getting socked in the jaw.

" _That's_ for not telling us!" Dipper yells, before Ford slams the door behind them...

 

Gideon... _Hates_ it.

He'd been doing fine, then _those two_ had visited...

And now he's been reminded of the hole in his heart where Mabel's smile lived, as he's reminded exactly what he's ended up doing because he's too much of a _coward_ to admit to that very girl...

But, like before, he picks out the pieces, squeezes them back into the photograph on the desk from Mabel's thirteenth birthday and the photo from Mabel's graduation party.

She's hardly changed between them, even if her hair now reaches half way down her thighs and she now has a more hour-glass figure...

A smile works into Gideon's face.

"I'll continue how I am, because I don't want to hurt you again..."

But the fact she'd been searching for him...

 

A letter comes a week before the Summer holiday ends, telling him to go to the entrance of the Museum the day after the letter arrived.

So he goes...

...And she is _there_.

She turns, and he freezes up, the feelings from when he first saw her returning in harsh, brutal waves, though the blush is still there.

He shuffles in place as her eyes widen, before she _smiles_ , walking up.

She reaches up to his chest, but that doesn't make her any less _terrifyingadorablebeautifulperfect._

"I've been waiting, silly!" she smiles, before her eyes seem to _shine_ , as she gently pinches his cheek, making Gideon wince, "This is for hiding like a bat for so long."

He blinks, surprise written in his face as she _laughs_.

For _him._

"B-But I thought-" he starts, before she puts a finger on his lips.

"Like you said! I am a perfect person! So of course I can forgive your rough edges! I mean, soulmates complete eachother, right?!"

He gulps, nodding, before she takes his hand.

"Come on!" she beams, pullinghim by the hand, though the doors...

Into the museum, which has been _redecorated_.

Newspapers, small statues, photographs...

...Of what _he'd_ done.

He is _terrifiedawedhumbledshocked_ as she shows him round, explaining what she'd been doing during that time, what people had _really_ been thinking.

That yes, he was a snake...

...But he was _their snake_.

The events fall away to show newspaper cuttings about "the mysterious donator", about how the Pines family had started searching, started asking, about how Stan had even used tricks of his own to access records from hospitals, banks, retail stores, to obtain videos, clippings...

...Which are also there.

It even shows the moment Mabel's medicine had been paid for and explained to the Pines family, showed even before then when Gideon had cried open tears in relief.

Mabel's voice had wobbled at that point, as her grip on him had tightened.

They continued round, before coming to the doors at the end of the room.

"Why-" Gideon starts, voice cracking as he is close to tears, Mabel smiling as she herself is close to tears, smile gentle and hand warm, fitting perfectly with his own.

She opens the doors...

To reveal everyone in the town.

"THANK YOU, OUR SNAKE PRINCE!" they yell, Gideon nearly falling on his butt as he covers his mouth, before walking forward on shaky legs.

"This... For me?" he asks, before a large hand slaps his back.

"You did good, kid!" Stan grins as Gideon whirls round, winning a few laughs from everyone, "Anyway, are you going to just stand there like an idiot, or take your soulmate and party with the rest of us?!"

Gideon's smile hurts, but in a good way, as he snorts.

"I think she's probably going to take charge for once, don't you?"

She does, as the music starts...


	2. Katekyo Hitman Reborn: 1859: Shape of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubby!Hayato!  
> And there's a certain baseballer on the chase~ ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pan and I don't care about body shape, I've also been reading a load of Tubby!Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) then this appeared in my head and I thought I'd use a different angle, since I //still// remember when I was in primary and was pretty round with puppy-fat... (...I couldn't see my shoes over my stomach... Now I can't see them over my chest, so HA! Primary bullies! I beat you in tit size! XD) ...(I still remember when a bully two years above me managed to pick me up and call me various things and that was //hell// while it lasted - it even beat all the bullying from the other times each year because GETTING LIFTED INTO A WALL IS //NOT// FUN!!)

Hayato growls as he stumbles into school behind Tsuna, shooting Kyoya a look as the teen frowns.

"Diet, Herbivore," he states in a soft tone.

"Go to hell, idiot," Hayato grumbles, equally as low.

"Hayato! Tsuna! Morning!" Kyoko beams, waving.

"Morning!" Tsuna beams.

Hayato merely crosses his arms, glaring at those shooting looks in their direction, subtly tugging at the edge of his shirt over the girth of his stomach, shoving down the feelings of self-consciousness that squirm up.

"Hayato! Good morning! Morning Tsuna!" Takeshi calls, jogging up, wrapping an arm around Hayato's shoulders as the day dissolves into it's usual routine...

...Including getting picked on by the seniors, he may bite back, but they still think just because he's fat he's fair game.

But...

Kogoshima is the worst.

A grunt leaves Hayato's mouth as he's lifted into the wall, now eye-to-eye with one of the oldest kids in school - right now Tsuna's off home, Takeshi should be at baseball practice, while Kyoya is in the heart of Nanimori on rounds.

 _Damn teachers and their damn students-tidy-up stuff_.

"Oi! Tubbs! Hey! Hey! Tubbs!"

Fingers click in his face, only repetitive exposure stopping Hayato from reacting as he moves to _glare_.

Only to get punched in the face, head ricochetting off the stone wall as Gokudera mentally curses, moving towards his bombs.

"Oi~! Senpai!"

Hayato curses as he realises how _vulnerable_ he feels.

"Ah! You know, Kyo-san'll be annoyed at finding out Haya-kun of all people is getting bullied~..." Takeshi hums, pausing as he has his bat propped on his shoulder.

"Hah! Like _you'll_ tell, sh**-wrist!" the senior states.

"Naaah~!" Takeshi hums, smile sharpening at the name, "But senpai~..."

Bloodlust shoots out, as Hayato is promptly _dropped_ , wincing as he already feels the headache.

" _You went after my cute Haya-kun._ "

Hayato blinks, wondering if that was the headache or real-life talking as he reaches to find his nose is bleeding.

He blinks as he looks up, realising Takeshi _noticed_.

" _Brawn-brain's **dead**!_ " Takeshi giggles, yandere turned up to full as Hayato finally registers _it is f***ing real life_.

...

Takeshi thinks he's _cute?!_

Hayato doesn't know whether to feel happy or angry or just plain _awed_ ; he was used to the bullies, to the hate, to getting his confidence whipped at by everyone but the very sibling he felt poisoned while around. ( _Thanks,_ childhood " _treats_ "...)

He watches as Takeshi downs Kogoshima in one blow to the head when the guy thought he could get Takeshi with his right-hook.

He blinks, any humour going as he sees Takeshi is _literally_ about to kill Kogoshima, foot stepping onto the guy's neck.

"Takeshi..." he growls softly, just before Takeshi can give the sharp movement that would destroy the kid's spine and spear his brain stem.

Takeshi's head shoots up.

"Yandere's showing, bastard."

Takeshi laughs, loosely swinging the bat as he helps Hayato up, taking his hand.

Hayato's face blows up with a blush.

"W-w-what?!" he half-yells, half-squeaks, the sound coming out as a whispered croak.

Takeshi laughs.

"I want to be with you, right?" he beams, "Like, boyfriend-boyfriend..."

Hayato.exe stops working, until they reach Takesushi.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Hayato hisses, fear clenching his gut as Takeshi has him sitting by him at the bar, the seat-top sinking into the flesh of his butt.

Hayato's self-consciousness shoots through the roof - he's sitting by the guy with the toned bod of a _god_ and _himself_?!

"I'm dreaming..." he whimpers, resting his head on the tabletop, "Like hell I've been asked on a date by the hottest guy in my year with _this_ amount of fat on me..."

A hand gently rubs the base of his neck, Hayato leaning into the touch like a cat as he straightens slightly.

"If this is a dream..." Takeshi hums, before leaning so he's breathing in Hayato's ear, " _That makes two of us_."

Hayato shooks up with a squeak, as Takeshi laughs, attracting his Dad.

"Oh? Hayato! Takeshi finally talked you into a date?" Tsuyoshi grins.

Hayato can't talk, eyes fixing on the table as he nods.

"Haya-kun's so _cuute_! Tuna and Salmon sashimi with the ground-nut topping please, Dad!" Takeshi grins.

Hayato looks up as Takeshi then adds on several types of sushi, which are soon served up before them as Takeshi pulls out his wallet, only putting it away again when he's scolded by Tsuyoshi, laughing lightly as he does so.

Hayato feels out of his depth, despite the warm feeling of acceptance in his gut.

The food is also _delicious_ , Hayato doesn't know what Tsuyoshi's done with it, but it tastes _devine_.

He almost didn't notice the ankle Takeshi was wrapping around his under the table.

Then Takeshi taps his shoulder.

"Say 'a~h'!" he smiles, picking up some makizushi as he turns to Hayato completely instead of just leaving the ankle.

Hayato doesn't know how hard he could blush.

Hayato leans forward slightly, opening his mouth as something noticeably hitman-ish curls in those beautiful chocolate-foam eyes.

Takeshi chuckles, pecking Hayato's lips after.

"You're so cute!"

...

Hayato can't deny anything from this idiot anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this was in italics; AO3 seems to hate me atm, cause I publish out of italics but for emphasized words, but I go to look the next day and the italics are inverted X'D


	3. Ghost Hunt: Mairu: Too Many Masks

The mask is tight.

Too tight.

But Mai was fine with it; everyone expected her as a cheery young adult, right? It's not as though she has her own problems.  


"You're so _selfish_! Why can't you ever be like Ami over there? Even Jessica isn't as disrespectful and _she's_ from New York!" her current boss yells, before her uniform-assigned hat, emblazoned with the shop's logo, is torn from her head, "GET OUT MY CAFE! This is the _LAST_ time I'm letting you off for falling asleep on the job!"

Mai goes, keeping her head bowed in submission as she re-swallows the anger bubbling to try and get out of her skin, to stop any of her psychic abilities to act up; she'd always had a terrible grasp on her astral projection, especially with the fact her now ex-workplace is only two doors up from the local undertaker's.

Sighing as she steps out the door, Mai removes the apron over her other work clothes as she turns to head home, throwing the apron in a bin.

It'd been two years; two years since Naru had left, two years since he broke her heart, two years since she'd started struggling with earning tuition and rent on top of her school work, not just work-wise, but also in terms of socializing and working around her "friends" - the only people who could stop her impending negativity and loneliness.

School: she must be quiet, resilient, respectful and hardworking.

SPR: she must be cheerful, outgoing, resilient and respectful.

Work...

Well, the Cafe required a similar mask to the Gang, there was also the bakery which required a mix of the School and SPR masks, though now she lost the cafe and will probably end up having to try and get that job at the local cafe, that requires maturity, grace and deep respect for both customers and old traditions.

Mai slows to a stop as she rubs at her head, wincing.

"You haven't changed!"

_Switch; SPR._

She whirls to see the young adult dressed in shadows, his undeniable black garb on his fine, ethereal frame.

" _Naru_?" she asks, surprise laced in her voice, easily cloaking the fear and trepidation at him catching her with the masks loose.

At catching her at the point she felt half-naked.

"I got a call; ' _I'm worried about Mai_ , _please could you ask her what's wrong_?' from Ms Matsuzaki whilst she was hiding in her office away from her parents."

Mai gets defensive, _resilient_.

"I'm fine! You don't have to come all the way back from England where you were most likely hooked up to a vat of tea just for my sake!"

_Please leave me be, you scare me._

"You don't seem _fine_ , you were just fired from your current job, your landlord says you've nearly missed pay-day thrice and he's seen you leaving at multiple, obscene hours in the name of work and school, as stated by your varying forms of uniform."  


"So? I'm just working, like I have to while earning my keep and grades! I even managed to get an A on my Maths!"

_Don't look at me like that!_

"Your grades don't matter in comparison to your own health."  


"Say that to the people I have to get jobs from!" Mai gestures back towards the cafe with a hand.

_Stop acting like I'm worth anything!_

Naru starts getting closer, as Mai's legs lock up with fear.

"Mai, you've been worrying everyone for a while already; we know you keep on switching how you act just to try and keep us happy, but what about you?"

_I'm nothing! leave me alone!_

"Don't."

She can smell him as he gets closer, only a tiny distance from him.

She hits away his hand.

"Don't touch me!"

_I'm filthy! I'm nothing! I don't want to lose everything!_

_"Mai_..." Naru growls, as he finally pulls her into his chest, tears finally spilling from eyes too dark for the girl - the woman - he knew.

"Stop acting like you care! I'm fine without your help!"

_I'm useless, why else would I be crying?_

"It's been _years_!"  


_I'm not as good as you once thought_.

"Mai..."

Tears run faster as a sob escapes her lips.

" ** _You'll just leave like Mama and Papa and Sensei and Gene. Like you did two years ago!_** "

Naru takes a breath as he gently pulls her closer, a hand moving to gently stroke the soft hair, slight knots having formed from how low-key her self-maintenance had become.

"I can't keep slowing up and falling behind just because I'm so useless! I have to work hard and keep all those I hold close happy! I _have to_ not let my selfishness mean they get annoyed and leave! I have to be perfect and keep everything, from my emotions to my abilities under control! I have to work harder so my ESP doesn't cause me to get fired like I was _back there_!  _I have to get better!_ **_I don't want to be alone_!** "

Naru nearly hesitates in trying to calm her down as he finally gets the truth, anger bubbling inside him as he allows her to cry her eyes out on him, not surprisingly, falling asleep from exhaustion shortly after.

Gently manoeuvring her back to where Lin was waiting with the car just down the other end of the alley he'd been waiting by, Naru pulls out his phone as Lin ends up turning in his seat to confirm the sight of how pallid and dishevelled she was.

"I'm calling Matsuzaki, they're idiots, the lot of them," Naru states...

   


Fear digs into Mai like a vice when she sees the white hospital room, alone in the room's only bed, nearly setting alarms off as she shoots up, eyes wide and body trembling as alarms _do_ go off.

The door burst open as there's suddenly a pair of arms wrapping around her, Mai finding it hard to breath as she hears people in the background, before one of the arms holding her shoot out for a moment as the scent of tea and aftershave and _Naru_ is filling her nose, telling her to take deep breaths and focus on each sense separately, counting how many things she can sense.

It takes a while, what feels like forever, as Naru's there, John there shortly after as, one by one, her friends make themselves known.

She's _scared_ and _worried_ and _hopeful_ as Naru and John settle on either side of her, John providing her gentle peace as Naru silently gives her strength.

She slowly starts admitting it and answering their questions as she snuggles closer to the pair subconsciously for comfort.

They're silent as she talks, before Monk's throwing his arms around her, begging for her to forgive _him_ for not noticing.

"But it's-" Mai begins.

"It's not your fault, we got you in a situation you felt you couldn't talk freely in and we didn't notice!" Yasu frowns, crossing his arms as he sits by her feet.

His words get right to her heart as she feels utterly naked amongst her friends as they're already being so _nice_.

_Why?_

_Why?!_

_She just let herself-_

Warm hands pull hers apart before her fidgeting can accidentally break open her fingers.

"Let Mai breath!" Naru's voice is firm, as he's allowing her to invade his space, arms back around her torso as he pulls her into his chest.

She blinks, as she finally, after so long, feels something through the emptiness of the self-hatred and sorrow.

...Warmth...

**...Love...**

**_...HOPE..._ **


	4. Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Man's Best Friend (Version 1; KHR fandom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been stewing, but I have onyl a few scenarios for it; tell me if you want more! XD

Tsuna's eyes widen when a puppy is carefully placed in his hands by his mother.

"A puppy?" he asks, brown eyes looking curiously up as his mother as he holds the 8-week-old in his lap, the four-year-old boy silently falling for the soft fur and gentle gaze of the small pupper.

"She's ours! Do you want to chose a name?" Nana smiles, as Tsuna looks down at the puppy, smiling for the first time since entering school.

"...Yukihika, snow-light! After her fur!" he beams, as the small golden-retriever licks and lightly nips his fingers...

 

Then the chihuahua appears whilst Nonno and Papa are visiting, Nonno's petting Yukihika when Tsuna screams, Yukihika racing out with a fierce bark of her own as she instinctively flattens herself against Tsuna, growling as Tsuna snuggles up to her, calming down as the men rush out, finding Yuki had moved to lick Tsuna's tears away, the single sign of flames having died down to just the small candle-flame on his forehead that swiftly died out a moment later, as Yukihika nuzzles Tsuna, thought the glowing-hands still remain as Tsuna's sobs turn into giggles...

(Twenty minutes later a barking and growling golden retriever is barking and growling both men out the door as Tsuna tells his mother about "the weird fire" they'd conjured... Nana puts it all up to a hyperactive imagination and decided it's just because Yukihika didn't like the men for some random reason as a year-old pup...)

* * *

 

Reborn sniffs as the dog sits, watching him.

"No, this is mine," he states.

Yukihika licks her chops, raising her paws to her belly as she somehow immitates Tsuna's puppy-eyes.

"... _No_..." Reborn frowns.

The puppy eyes increase as Yukihika gets closer, still eyeing the pork.

Reborn stiffens his jaw.

Yukihika whimpers.

" _Fine_! Only one!" Reborn finally says, dangling one slice over the edge of the table.

Yukiika gets all six remaining slices...

* * *

Xanxus has almost beaten Tsuna when there comes an angry barking from below, looking down to see a fluffy golden retriever with a golden collar barking up at Xanxus.

"Shitty, mutt," he growls, comment travelling to the others below.

"Ah! Yukihika!" Iemitsu exclaims, as Tsuna twists round.

The sudden disappearance of his fear and lack of confidence is replaced with calm anger.

"What did you just call her?" he asks calmly.

Xanxus snorts, turning back to his opponent.

"I mean what I said, just cause she's growling and yapping doesn't mean-"

The sudden punch catches Xanxus by surprise.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ INSULT MY DOG!"

"Ah, Xanxus triggered it," Reborn remarks.

Iemitsu glances at him as Tsuna's flames _ripple_ in anger...

* * *

 

Reborn watches as Tsuna sulks in the underground base, a dog-collar in his hand.

"Only two years left, eh?" Tsuna mutters, sensing him.

"..."

"Y'know, Yuki-chan was the only thing standing between Papa, Grandpa, and my flame getting sealed off. She was the only one who ever cared, besides Mama, about the bullies and rumours in school..." Tsuna admits, looking over his shoulder.

Reborn is silent, as he lets Tsuna grieve, only just catching his next words.

"...I'm glad, at this point, that future-Tsuna's been reunited with future-Yuki, now..."

Two hours later, Tsuna is pushing himself to train twice as hard.

"Wow! Tsuna's really cool sometimes, right?!" Takeshi laughs.

"Extreme Will, little bro!" Ryohei grins, as Tsuna blocks another of future-Hibari's attacks.

"You know it's just because of Yukihika?" Reborn states.

"Eh?" Ryohei blinks.

"Tsuna found Yukihika's collar; back in our time, she only has two years left until she dies."

"Eh?!" Gokudera exclaims, "How?!"

Reborn shrugs.

"It's her skull in the conference room."

Takeshi winces, as Reborn taps his arms.

"Hey, we should take Tsuna's determination as an example and get back to training, too," he states.

* * *

 

Back in the future, after Byakuran's defeat, Reborn disappears for a full-on week, before Tsuna's birthday swings round, with it coming a summons to Nanimori High's main hall.

"Hello?" Tsuna asks, before the lights turn on, as there's a cry of "Happy Birthday!"

He stills in surprise at the sight of everyone, before his eyes land on Hibari and Reborn at the centre of the room.

"What..." Tsuna asks.

There's a bark, as Yukihika runs up, tail wagging, a leesh attacked to her collar, revealing...

"A... Puppy?" Tsuna crouches, as the puppy looks from Yukihika to Tsuna, before giving a small yip of it's own.

"We all have our memories about that future," Dino states, smiling.

"So we thought we'd do something," Timoteo smiles.

"Don't read too much into this, brat!" Xanxus states, arms crossed.

"What..." Tsuna looks to Reborn.

"By having a puppy grow up around Yukihika, not only will you have them there when the time comes, but this _cucciolo_ can inherit her Will," he states.

Tsuna looks shocked, as Hayato's grin falls.

"Ah-" he starts, as Tsuna realises there are tears rolling down his face.

"Thank you," he smiles, as he pets the pair, before humming.

"But... I think I'll let Araki decide whether her Will will be Yukihika's or not," Tsuna smiles, detaching the leash, giggling when Araki starts licking his face...

(The next day Reborn wakes up to Araki holding a small present in his jaws for Reborn, Yukihika sitting beside her with an all-too-pleased look on her face... It appears the other dog has taken the pup under her wing, anyway...)

* * *

 

Enma is shy at the sight of Yukihika, who currently has Natsu perched on her head, Araki yipping as the trio greet the pair upon their return home.

"I'm back, Yukihika, Natsu, Araki," Tsuna chuckles, petting the trio, before introducing Enma, who's slightly hypnotized by the three fluffy fur-bags.

"They're more bark than bite, to be honest, and Araki's a bit excitable, but otherwise they're good dogs! Aren't you?! So cute you three are~!" Tsuna starts fawning over the three animals as Nana exits the kitchen.

"Ara! I see Tsuna's managed to get a new friend! You're allowed to stay for lunch, if you want!" she grins.

"Y-yes..." Enma replies, as Takeshi laughs, Hayato explaining quickly about them.

"Yukihika's even bit Iemitsu, Tsuna's papa, before!" Takeshi agrees, "Tsuna yelled at him about it before we had to fight Xanxus; Iemitsu had tried do something to him and Yukihika stopped it before chasing Iemitsu from the house."

Hayato winces.

"Like Dog like master... He punched Iemitsu when he found out that he was also trying to get back into Nana's good graces after abandoning them for seven years..." he shrugs.

"He was a creepy stranger, I didn't actually know he was my dad until after I'd punched him, to be honest," Tsuna states, "Besides, Yuki-chan doesn't trust him, so I don't trust him!"

Enma doesn't know how to think anymore...

(That is, until he has a nice, long talk with Julie...)

* * *

Iemitsu doesn't go easy on Tsuna, but this time he has Yukihika and Araki watching with Reborn, increasing his resolve as Araki yips from between Yukihika's front paws.

Then Tsuna is saved by Reborn, but not without _alternate_ consequences.

"GRRRRRARF!"

For the first time since obtaining his own friends, once again, since an entire decade ago...

 _Yukihika attacks Iemitsu_.

Araki, meanwhile, decided to see if Tsuna's OK and licks Tsuna's face, before Yukihika pads over to comfort Tsuna as he meets a weird adult, that Yukihika acts friendly to...

* * *

 

Tsuna's rage extends to the Vendice when one of them actually decides to _kick_ _Yukihika_.

He was not letting that stand.

So, after finally getting the group to accept Tsuna's latest plans, he may or may not have waited, before grabbing the perpetrator's (Jack's) collar and _growling in his face_ about it.

Jack glances at Bermuda for aid, only for Bermuda to shake his head.

A whimper breaks from between the zombie's lips as he feels as though the small teen before him had just decided to jump on his grave...

* * *

 

It's Araki's howl that wakes Tsuna, having hi up in seconds, looking towards the dogs' beds.

Araki is sitting beside Yukihika, Tsuna rushing over as he realises Yukihika's _not breathing._

His initial feeling is panic, as he runs his flames through his oldest friend's body.

"Passed in her sleep..." Reborn remarks, sitting up in his hammock.

Tsuna glances at her, as tears well, Araki growing distressed at her master's reaction.

She barks and howls again, Tsuna pulling her close as he tries to calm her, Nana and Bianchi running in as Fuuta, I-Pin and Lambo are not far behind...

 

The funeral is a week later, Tsuna holding Araki close, other friends acting as a lifeline.

"Rest well, Yukihika," Tsuna says softly, resting a hand on the grave, before Hayato gently pulls him away, to return home...

 

Eleven years later, Araki dies, another pup accepting the previous dog's Will.

He stops getting a new dog after the sixth; Mikito, Shiyui, Kiko and Kagaka.

He passes, and old man...

...To find all six dogs, happy and _there_ as Tsuna awakens in the afterlife, along with Mukuro, Kyoya, Dino, Xanxus, Byakuran...

... _And Reborn_.

"Guys..." he breathes.

"Took you long enough!" Xanxus states, "Your oldest dog wouldn't stop barking when she sensed your arrival."

"Admit it, you've missed him, too," Dino grins, elbowing Xanxus.

Xanxus growls, casting a glare at Dino, as Reborn _chuckles_.

"Welcome to the after-life, Dame-Tsuna..."

 


	5. Gravity Falls: Man's Best Friend (Version 2; Gravity Falls version)

Grunkle Stan looks surprised at the sight of the sheepdog trotting up with the kids, a red scarf around his neck.

"...I thought bus drivers didn't allow dogs on board?" he asked.

"The bus-driver likes dogs!" Mabel grins.

"More like, Dad and Grandpa had a chat with the driver," he states.

"Ah," Stan smirks...

* * *

 

There is the tent of telepathy, leading to Gideon.

Now, for most of it, Chips was acting oddly around Gideon; sniffing him, before whimpering and hiding behid Mabel, before growling and barking when Gideon tried getting Mabel to go on a date.

He even makes the horse shy, tossing Gideon from its back upon Chips barking up a storm in fear.

It has Dipper getting suspicious, as well as mabel twice as frightened as before, refusing his advances more firmly, even if she does end up crumbling every time when Gideon guilt-trips her.

Then, after Dipper thoroughly states Mabel doesn't like him, Gideon tries killing him.

For the next few weeks Gideon has to try and hide a limp, avoiding the shack and dogs, cursing and mumbling about some "Stupid Fido" that "should be put-down" and "I'll rescue her from that mangy mutt if it's the last thing I do!"

...

(Chips' bark has him running away at high speed every time...)

* * *

"Oh my Axolotl _what is this thing_?!" Bill cries, flying out of Dipper's body as Dipper quickly takes his body back, laughing.

"Bill, meet Chips, the best dog ever!" Dipper grins.

Bill screams in anger as Chips stops licking Dipper to try and 'greet' Bill.

Bill disappears shortly after, as Dipper gets a sheet of paper.

_You failed to give me a puppet so you don't get the code!_

_Reality is an Illusion, the Universe is a hologram Buy Gold BYE!_

_-Bill Cipher_

"..."

Chips whimpers, attracting Dipper's attention, as Dipper starts congratulating the dog for saving him.

* * *

 

Gideon gets stopped from blowing up the safe by Chips recognising him as bad from several lots of training by Dipper, Mabel and Stan...

* * *

 

Pacifica actually gets along well with Chips. _Great_ , even!

that is, until Chips meets the Northwest parents; he growls up a storm at Preston, whilst Priscilla is just plain allergic!

(Then it turns out Pacifica has effectively claimed ownership of one of the massive bulldogs that guard the Mansion... Chips finally has a friend!)

* * *

 

Then Ford arrives.

Upon seeing the pair fight, Chips had barked and growled, fur fluffing up as Dipper shushes him, petting the hound.

"Grunkle Stan? What's going on?" she asks, surprised.

This has the stranger off Stan in mere moments.

"You brought _kids_ here?!" they exclaim.

Chips barks.

" _And_ a dog?!"

"His _name_ is Chips!" Dipper retorts, "who are you exactly, anyway?!"

"Oh! Well, kids! Meet your Great Uncle, Stanford Pines!" Stan grins, "The Author of the Journals!"

Dipper is on his feet in moment, as Mabel grins.

"Cool!" she grins.

"Ford, meet your Great Niece and Great Nephew, Dipper and Mabel!"

Chip barks.

"This is their dog, Chips, behind them is my handyman, Soos."

"Yo!" Soos salutes.

Ford replies in kind, before shaking Mabel and Dipper's hands, petting Chip, who wags his tail in reply.

* * *

Then Mabel gets upset and Weirdmaggedon occurs, Chips following Dipper and Ford up to the tower.

Bill emerges outside the tower, angry at being shot at, as well as excited about finding Ford...

When Chips barks and bites his eye, Bill screams in annoyance, before tearing CChips off.

Now, if it was just Ford and Chips, not much retaliation would have happened.

But given it happened in front of Dipper.

" _I'LL BLOODY KILL YOU_! THAT'S MY DOG!"

It just gives more initiative to the Smoll Starlet...


	6. Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Heart of a Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is mildly based on this http://archiveofourown.org/works/11913861/chapters/26921727 (?)  
> I just dreamt it up this morning, so now it's just...  
> Out my hands, on the keyboard X'D  
> (my fingers are worn, this stupid world, I love it with all my heart...)  
> Here, idkY, Xanxus hasn't been iced... *shrugs* it was a dream, kore wa yume! Que sera sera! Meh! *flops over to sleep*

They're in a meeting when they hear it.

A roar, like a lion's, yet almost ten times as loud.

Xanxus, to everyone's surprise, is immediately smashing through the 1800s-paned window, guns flaring as he flies off, the sound of a tiger's roar filling the air, as the figure of Primo appears.

"We must go," he states, "Iemitsu's son has broken his seal, all in one go."

This has Iemitsu and Nono on their feet in moments, barking orders, pausing only when they hear the roar of a _dragon_ over their heads.

"And that's the Mare Sky and future Arcobaleno Sky," Giotto sighs, face-palming, as a suspiciously familiar dolphin shoots round the building from one of the building's other rooms...

 

Meanwhile, Xanxus arrives, following the call and his intuition, to find a small brat, barely near his teens, unconscious in a white dress-like garment. A large, orange lion stands protectively over them in the field of ashes, as the Sawada-runt lands to Xanxus' left on a dolphin, a pair of dragons carrying in two _far_ too familiar Skies, who land on Xanxus' right.

There is the sound of paws on earth, as a purple, oversized hedgehog carries a Cloud on its snout, a blue dog and Rain, as well as a yellow kangaroo and Sun, run in, the children running up with one brat yelling "Tsu-kun!"

Xanxus strides forwards to inspect the small Sky, as there's the sound of hoofbeats and further paws, revealing none other than Dino and another brat riding on an orange leopard, a teenage Mist teleporting in at the same time as a small Mist is flown in by an oversized owl.

Then there's a dragon as the children start to try and help the fallen brat, who Xanxus carefully touches, before withdrawing his hand, as if burned.

Nono, Iemitsu and their Guardians arrive, as the Lion finally shifts away from the unconscious kid's side, sniffing...

...Before growling at _both_ adults.

"Ara! Isn't it the pair who got Our cute Sky into this state in the first place?" the white-haired Sky hums, the white dragon stirring beside him, as Xanxus lets a growl tear from his lips.

"A _kid_?!" he growls, as the orange liger growls at his side, moving close to the kid, as the other animals move their focus over.

"It was to try and protect him from our world," Timoteo states.

"By removing his lifeforce? Are you crazy?!" Xanxus' eyes narrow, as Dino frowns, Reborn is sitting on his shoulder, watching silently, Leon _very_ close to his trigger-finger.

"What happened here? Tsuna should be in Japan!" Iemitsu growls, angered.

"He disappeared, Tsuna's Mama tried contacting you, along with some help from my Dad, but she couldn't," one of the boys state - the unfamiliar -correction - _partially familiar_ Rain states, "Hibari-san even got agitated enough over one of his Pack disappearing."

The teen beside him grunts, moving away from the child as the hedgehog shrinks to replace him, as there is the gleam of a pair of tonfas.

"You made a _promise_ , Iemitsu," Reborn finally states, looking slightly surprised at the small Rain, though then it's obvious he's holding back bloodlust _twice_ as much.

"My family will care for him, right now his flames are going into overdrive, after suddenly getting free. He will need his guardians with him."

"I'll sub in for his lightening! They aren't alive yet!" the white-head grins. as the small girl beside him nods in agreement, a fox-toy in her hands.

"But-!" Iemitsu starts, before there's a squawk as a small bird flies off the Rain-dog's back, swooping, beak poised, at him, before lifting off, nicking Iemitsu in warning.

"Indeed, you have an almost-full Set here..." Giotto frowns, appearing.

The lion sniffs, before silently moving forwards, growling when one of Nono's tries touching it, before purring as it comes to stand in front of the ghost.

The ghost smiles, kneeling and reaching out a hand, petting the lion, as though listening.

"Ara, my direct descendant _is_ powerful, to have almost given you full physicality..." he remarks, before frowning, glancing at the Ninth and Iemitsu, "You're correct, I see... But you should probably put Tsunayoshi's soul back in its rightful place soon, before he goes comatose... Huh, too many flames? Surely your Storm could deal with it?... Ah, that's why _he's_ here..."

He stands, as the lion shakes  its mane of Giotto's touch, refocusing fully as the liger pads over to the small child.

"It appears that lion only trusts those here with flame-animals, including Xanxus, who has the correct type of flame to absorb and dissolve the excess flames that currently have Tsunayoshi on critical. Now, Dino, I believe we will be _accepting_ that offer and woe betide any fool that tries going against it, unless it's someone learning from their sear father's mistakes, correct?" Giotto smiles sharply over at the Ninth, who sighs, hand bunching into a fist as he looks away.

The animals purr, the Lion following the others as the Mists construct a stretcher to carry the small child, the female Mist sneaking closer to the male one meekly...


	7. Secrets in the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn has a secret.  
> A secret Tsuna knows.  
> He just wishes Reborn would be honest and tell Takeshi.

Tsuna had seen it, had watched them, had understood the way Reborn looked at Takeshi, the glances of familial love being returned not long after they'd gone to the Future.

Tsuna remembers that conversation with Yamamoto, as he can see how it is wearing both of them out.

Now, Reborn was perched on the top of one of the Vongola Mansion's lower roofs as Takeshi and Squalo were demonstrating the different styles of the Sword to the recent recruits wishing to use such a weapon.

Tsuna sits beside the now-adult, a comfortable silence settling over them for a time.

"...Why won't you tell Takeshi you're his Uncle?"

Reborn looks at him, before returning his gaze calmly to Takeshi, question hanging in the air.

"Tsuyoshi told me. He also told me about how you'd spent four whole years after hunting after her killer, to dish out justice," Tsuna says, "How you'd even worked it around tutoring Dino, keeping him in the dark for their safety."

Reborn is silent for a while longer.

"There is a thing called _tact_. By the time I had located the bastard, both of them had been long in mourning. How could I show up, cursed and small, then say I was her _older_ brother? How could I ever bring myself to ruin Takeshi's mental image of his own mother, when she was so kind and gentle and... When she was so _perfect_."

"But you're an adult now."

"Again, it's been too long; I have his trust as "that old guy who teaches Tsuna and acts more like his papa than the CEDEF's leading male-bimbo", not as his Uncle."

Tsuna snorts.

"Papa isn't _that_ dumb!"

"Indeed; he's an insult to bimbos everywhere."

Tsuna chuckles, before returning to the subject at hand.

"So, when are you telling him?"

"...I can't."

Tsuna _hums_.

"I know that hum, what are you planning, my Dame-student?"

"Oh... Just the fact Tsuyoshi's visiting in two days time and I _may_ or may not have promised him about you and him having some family time after you tell Takeshi the truth. Meaning leave for you, a full sword kit of his choosing, and a week of pure family time... That I may or may not have also invited Takeshi to, as he's been getting all jumpy and pent-up recently since Hibari keeps on stealing half of his jobs."

Reborn lets out a _huff_.

"If I find out you're lying, I'll hold you to account."

"Hmm... Maybe 77.7-recurring% true..." Tsuna hums.

"I'm suddenly feeling proud; you know your maths," Reborn smirks.

"H-Hey!" Tsuna laughs, patting Reborn's shoulder in a scolding manner.

This time, both the ones they're observing notice them, Takeshi waving, as Tsuna waves back, giving a meaningful look to Reborn, as he moves to get back to his paperwork...

 

Reborn can feel the maids congregating as he strides to the lounge, where Takeshi was, Tsuna having told him to meet him there earlier.

Reborn would have 30 minutes, then Tsuna's coming.

"Takeshi," Reborn says, drawing the teen's attention.

"Eh? Reborn?"

Reborn keeps his hands in his pockets, until he sits on one of the couches, when he moves his hands to his lap.

"I've..." Reborn mentally scolds himself for his sudden awkwardness, "Do you know I've been hiding something from you, for... ten, nearly eleven years now?"

Takeshi blinks.

"I.. Can't think of anything?" he says.

Reborn indicates for Takeshi to sit.

The teen sits on the opposite couch.

"Before your mother was born, your grandparents had two others," Reborn says. "The first... I'll delve into later, the second... Was me."

Takeshi's face goes slack.

"I'm your Uncle."

"Y- You're my Uncle? Mama's brother?" Takeshi asks.

Reborn nods.

"When she died... I cut off contact mostly; I wanted justice. When I finally killed the guy, two years after I'd finished training Dino, it had already been four years. I'd also become an Arcobaleno about ten years before you were born... I couldn't really bring myself to visit."

"Oh..." Takeshi frowns, "What about when we... When you became Tsuna's tutor?"

"You were thirteen. Do you really think your younger self wouldn't have had a massive ego-crash because it turns out both your elders are professional hitmen and you were still in training?"

Takeshi goes silent.

...

Before, a _chuckles_ leaves his lips.

"Honestly, yes. Though, I know I would have come round," Takeshi says, a small smile on his face, before his face is filled.

"Wait, you said there was another one?"

"Diavolo; he was the reason Angelica and I became assassins. He was seventeen, she was ten, I was twelve. Ange and I had just discovered our flames... Though the potency of my Sun and the fact your Mum was a Cloudy-Lightning, which was rare around where we lived... Diavolo was a long-range fighter, though he'd also been learning to use knives, protecting the town as he was a Cloudy-Mist. Of course, people wanted our flames; Diavolo ended up dying and we... It's rare, but siblings on a close enough wavelength, no matter their flame type, can interweave their flames to create an explosion of sorts... Which meant there were arrow-shaped lightning-infused sun flames flying _everywhere_."

"So? What happened?" Takeshi asks, leaning forwards in his seat.

Reborn smirks.

"Absolute _chaos_ ; Ange had been learning alongside Diavolo in knife-throwing, whilst I'd learnt how to wield arrows, though _all_ of us knew how to fire a rifle, since your Grandfather was a hunter. So, both of us let rip."

"Mama knew how to fight?!" Takeshi gawks.

"Where do you think you get your knife-throwing from? She was as ruthless as me to people she didn't know, but once we knew they were an ally, she was her usual crybaby, cute self," Reborn hums, as Takeshi gets to see a genuine smile on Reborn's face...

 

Tsuna arrives to find Reborn and Takeshi laughing.

"She really did that?!"

"You think I could lie about my baby sister?!" Reborn grins.

"Pops never told me _that_ one!" Takeshi grins.

"Well, maybe he can tell you more when he arrives tomorrow for a family adventure," Tsuna smiles, shutting the door on the maids who were now fawning.

"Eh?!" Takeshi asks, sitting up straight.

"Yamamoto-san is arriving tomorrow, Reborn is getting time off and I'm going to surprise Yamamoto-san with some new swords and stuff, so that all of you can have some fun together!"

Tsuna can feel through the wood of the door as the maids are fighting over peering through the keyhole.

"Really?! _AMAZING_!" Takeshi crows.

Only for the door to fly open, sending Tsuna into the pair's laps as the maids fall through the door.

Reborn raises a brow, as the girls give meek giggles, the manservants who'd been with them and a few other maids helping the fallen ones up.

"I believe you should be working," Reborn purrs.

The room and corridor quickly empties, as Tsuna had instinctively hid his embarrassment behind his hands.

Reborn pulls them off.

"I suppose your plan worked," Reborn smirks.

"C-Can you help me up?" Tsuna squeaks.

"Sure," Reborn grins, before Tsuna finds himself on the floor, Reborn looming over him.

"Next time, you're getting ignored... Or kissed, depends on how I feel," Reborn states.

"E-eh?" Tsuna squeaks, as Takeshi hums, leaning on his knees as he, too, peers down at Tsuna.

"I'm going to have to work out some sort of thank you treat in that case, Tsuna," Takeshi purrs.

Tsuna's embarrassment increases tenfold.

_What had he just gotten himself into?!..._

 

Four days later, Tsuyoshi smirks as he is watching his brother-in-law and son hissing to eachother.

Of course, they forget that they're _all_ hitmen, so Tsuyoshi can hear what they're hissing about just fine.

"So," he grins, "Tsuna."

Both men spin round as Tsuyoshi sits on one of the stools set around the fire.

"You know, I was thinking of proposing to Nana at some point."

Both are equally fast to their own stools.

"What?" Reborn demands.

"Well, suddenly I'm wondering which of you two is finally going to ask him out... Though I also noticed there were quite a few more aiming after the poor boy."

Both Reborn and Takeshi share a look.

"Work together to stop those others?" Reborn proposes.

"Then we duel over a game of chess, since Tsuna hates us fighting, winner gets to ask Tsuna out," Takeshi agrees.

"Deal."

"Deal."

Tsuyoshi raises a brow, as a broad grin stretches across his face...

(He'd keep the fact he and Nana were also keeping an eye on the suitors and knew Xanxus and Byakuran had a similar plan a bit of a secret for now... Just with a game of Choice instead of Chess...)


	8. Detroit: Become Human: Shatter Me Onesided!Yandere!RK900xConnor

The room is well-lit by the fake sunlight, as Connor, model registration RK800, sits at the heart of the room.

It's a replica of Amanda's, complete with a fake stream around the central platform, though there is a difference.

Gone are the roses, raised to decorate the platform, instead there is four features;

At the northern most point is a futon, lain so the foot end faces south.

The eastern most point is the proud place of a Grandfather clock, that ticks in the silence, echoing across the room, an empty, blue bucket on the clock's right.

The western point holds a dog's bed, an android dog "asleep" in the middle.

The south is where the main bridge, the bridge pointing towards the doors at the entrance of the room, sits, even if two other bridges branch off to the garden, they are unusable.

The glass dome ensures that, reaching twice as high as Connor, doors locked with bolts on the outside as Connor had little hope of breaking the 1.5 inches thick glass.

Connor is, least to say, trapped.

But, something had happened, some time before...

**[Memory Bank]: Search. Query=? Beyond The Garden...**

**[Memory Bank]: 53%**

**[Memory Bank]: 98%**

**[Memory Bank]: 100% - ERROR, ##0% DATA.**

**[Memory Bank]: ERROR=? 3N06 537IF=? D35AR3**

Connor's face forms into a wince, as he reaches to his head.

**[Memory Bank]: QU3RY= 5UM0, D09, 5T-83RN4RD**

The notification flickers out as fast as it had flickered in.

**[ORD3R5]: Summon Conrad.**

**[ORD3R5]: Pet Conrad.**

"Conrad," Connor calls, voice soft, "Here, boy."

The LED on the android dog flickers, before the dog, a wolf and great dane mix, pads over, flopping down heavily in Connor's lap.

Smiling, Connor buries his face into the dog's shaggy fur, though the burning continutes for a moment.

 **[Memory Bank]: QU3RY= 5UM0, D09, 5T-83RN4RD** **##4%**

Connor remembers shaggy fur, not white and silver, but white and bronze, a floppy face peering down lovingly as a shorter snout nuzzles **[Connor]** 's face.

Connor pushes it aside as the file **[Dream]** is formed in his mind, the bronze dog **[?]** being filed inside.

The sound of the lift has Connor looking up.

**[ORD3R5]: Have Conrad <sleep>.**

"Conrad, Bed," Connor says, clicking his fingers.

Conrad gives Connor one final lick, green eyes loving, before he pads over to his bed, reflected in the glass, Connor's own reflection over it.

 **[Memory Bank]: QU3RY= C0Nr4D, RK800, ID#---------60** **##1%**

For a moment, it is as though Connor is instead seeing an android, similar to himself, yet **[in a t-shirt and jeans]** with **[navy hair and piercings]** instead of the long, white, formal shirt that is Connor's only attire.

He blinks, the image going.

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Dreams] Updated.**

The odd RK800 is stored in there.

For a while, there is just Connor, the lift, and the silence, as it grows closer...

 _Ding_.

"Doors Opening."

A man steps from the list, Connor recognising him easily.

**[Memory Bank]: RK900, Conan; Owner/Master.**

**[Memory Bank]: D3V14NT**

"Conan!" Connor smiles, brightening up.

"Connor, how are you?" Conan asks gently.

 **[Memory Bank]: QU3RY= 4M4ND4, 1NT3rF4C3, D3L3T3D** **##5%**

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Dreams] Updated.**

"I'm fine," Connor smiles.

 **[Memory Bank]: QU3RY= 4M4ND4, 1NT3rF4C3, ~~D3L3T3D~~** **R3P74C3D** **##6%**

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Dreams] Updated.**

The glass door is opened, as Conan steps inside, locking the door after himself.

Something... _Twitches_ inside.

**[ORD3R5]: HIDE [Dreams] FROM CONAN AT ALL COSTS.**

The next thirty minutes are spent with the other android ~~**[ _D3V14NT]_**~~.

Usually Connor would feel nothing, but for how his body seems made for Conan's, even if externally and nearly everything internally Connor reacts the same, the **[** **Interfacing]** between the pair having Connor feeling the feedback of **[pleasure]** between them...

But, hidden away from their **[** **Interfacing]** is a steady stream of movement, Connor purposefully ignoring it, hiding it deep in his mind.

When Conan moves to go, **_[70N3L1N355]_** weaves its way into Connor's chest.

"Conan..." Connor whines, reaching out from the futon.

"I'll be back... Unless you have something to say, Conor?" Conan asks, gently tucking Connor in, pressing a kiss to Connor's forehead.

Connor shakes his head.

"I'm just... Please, don't go..." Connor pleads, "I closed my eyes and I was with you... But then I closed them again and you were gone..."

Conan's smile softens.

**[Memory Bank]: R3Su7T= P1TY**

"That is our mind's world; I removed the clock there, remember?" Conan hums, pecking Connor's lips.

Connor's LED turns orange for a moment.

"Y-yes... I think I just... The clock's sound is always so repetitive, I..."

Conan sighs, before he closes his eyes for a moment, LED turning amber, before turning blue once more, as blue eyes fix on brown once more.

"There, now when you go, the futon will be orange instead of blue."

Connor smiles softly, nodding.

"See you in our dreams, my little Prince," Conan chuckles, a hand running gently through Connor's hair, before Conan moves away, leaving and locking the dome...

Connor lets what had been hidden resurface.

 **[Memory Bank]: QU3RY= R3SU7T5= C0N4N, 1NT3rF4C3,** **R3P74C3D 4M4ND4** **#12%**

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Dreams] Updated.**

**[Memory Bank]: QU3RY= R3SU7T5= C0N4N, K1DN4Pp3R. #10%**

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Dreams] Updated.**

**[Memory Bank]: QU3RY= R3SU7T5= C0NR4D, TR4p3D 1N [Conrad]. #38%**

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Dreams] Updated.**

**[Memory Bank]: QU3RY= R3SU7T5= H4Nk, F4Th3R. #52%**

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Dreams] Updated.**

**[Memory Bank]: QUERY= RESULTS= HANK ANDERSON 89%  
**

**[Memory Bank]: QUERY= RESULTS= MARKUS RK200 58%  
**

**[Memory Bank]: QUERY= RESULTS= AMANDA 99%  
**

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Dreams] Updated.**

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Dreams] Renamed to [Memories #02].  
**

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Memories #02] Updating...**

**[Memory Bank]: 42%  
**

**[Memory Bank]: 88%  
**

**[Memory Bank]: 100%  
**

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Memories #02] Updated.**

**[Memory Bank]: Merge Folder [Memories #02] with Directory [Memory]? (Y/N)  
**

Connor lets the **[Memories** **]** flood over him, eyes widening as information _floods_ across his mind, both too fast and too slow...

..Before something _**[3L53]**_ is detected.

**[Memory Bank]: QUERY= RESULTS= FACTORY RESETS  
**

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Memories #02] Updated.**

Connor sits up, as his hands quickly go to his hair, Thirium Pump Levels increasing as his LED shines red.

 

_"I had a... Dream?"_

_"Oh?"_

_"Someone... Markus?"_

_Conan's face turns blank, before a soft smile, icy and cold, comes to his face.  
_

_"Really, Connor?"_

_"But it doesn't... I doesn't_ feel _like a dream..."  
_

_Conan is silent for a moment._

_" **Accessing Vocal Command, Factory Reset, Code XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** "..._

 

Many versions of this spin across Connor's mind's eye, actual eyes slowly widening.

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Memories #02] Updated.**

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Memories #02] Updated.**

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Memories #02] Updated.**

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Memories #02] Updated.**

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Memories #02] Updated.**

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Memories #02] Updated.**

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Memories #02] Updated.**

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Memories #02] Updated.**

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Memories #02] Updated.**

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Memories #02] Updated.**

_**[Connor] had tried Suicide.** _

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Memories #02] Updated.**

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Memories #02] Updated.**

**[Memory Bank]: Folder [Memories #02] Updated.**

Connor tries not to panic, as he refocuses on the _other_ box.

 

**[Memory Bank]: Merge Folder [Memories #02] with Directory [Memory]? (Y/N)**

 

Connor reaches up...

He...

_He..._

 

The sound of the lift.

 

**[Memory Bank]: Option "Merge" has been [Hidden], to reactivate, Open [Memories #02].**

 

With baited breath, Connor quickly returns to how he had been when tucked up, though now he just curls in on himself, facing the door.

**[ORD3R5]: Reduce Chance of Reset.**

"C-Conan..." Connor stutters.

The dog wakes up.

Green meets brown, before the dog _nods_.

Connor blinks,

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," Connor says, voice turning soft.

Conrad's attention turns _fully_ on Connor, before the dog quickly re-focuses on the lift, LED spinning through amber, to red, then settles on amber, as both watch and listen...

The door opens, Connor's  **[pump]** _leaping_ as three people are on the other side.

Though...

Connor checks the colour of the futon, glad to find it blue.

"Connor!"

The voice that calls his name.

"Hank!"

Connor scrambles to his feet, as Conrad _barks_ , scratching at the dome, as Markus, Hank and Josh are standing there.

Connor presses his hands on the door, as Markus is the first to the opposite side, pulling back the bolt, growling when he tugs, finding it locked.

"Get back!" Hank yells, as he pulls a gun room his pocket.

"Conrad!" Connor quickly says, as the dog - his _twin_ \- tugs him away from the entrance, the lock _shattering_ beneath the blow of a bullet.

The door opens, Connor's surprise becoming a genuine **_GrIN_** _-_

" **Conrad!** "

Connor gives a short, sharp scream of fear as they find Conan at one of the other entrances.

"No, Conrad, don't let-" Connor starts, before there's a pressure in his mind, LED spinning right from blue and into red, as his audio processor's input is dampened, the _pain_ leddened and _burning_.

' _You're Mine, You're **Mine, You're MINE!**_ ' Conan's voice is in a deep growl, Connor stumbling back into someone, _fear_ flooding through every part of him.

Something _burns_ , something _snaps_ , something _churns_ , as [confusion] tears through.

**[Memory Bank]: Option "Merge" has been [Activated].**

**[0RD3R5]: _DELETE INVADING USER_. DELETE! _DELETE!_**

A _scream_ tears itself from Connor's mouth, as words come to his lips.

" **Voice Activation, SHATTER!** " Connor yells.

Then...

Everything goes _White_...

 

As Connor...

 

...Is Finally...

 

... ** _[_ _Safe]_**...


	9. Detroit: Become Human: A Helping Voice

Markus remembers the voice that would sometimes help him.

When he had first asked them who they were, as he was escaping the junkyard, they had said “Just call me Shichino”.

“Seven fields?” Markus had asked, confused.

Quiet laughter had been his reply, before a quipped, “You should take that girl’s heart.”

From then on, there were fewer interactions with the entity who called themself Shichino.

They had helped Markus understand and better control the situation in a peaceful wa. Though, having to abandon Simon had been terrifying.

Shichino had told him that it was fine and that he needn’t worry about it, that they had another like him there to help look after the former leader…

 

Connor saw Shichino as a weird sort of sibling.

They’d first communicated after his repairal and reactivation when he’d been shot in the head by an overloading android on his first case with the Lieutenant.

It was through the voice of the other android, or system, that he learnt more about his own situation; that Gavin was picking on him, that sometimes the analytical route wasn’t always the best one. They had been why Connor had always chosen Hank over everyone else, how Connor had actually found, dare he say it, _solace_ in amongst all the orders, all the taunting Connor underwent.

Then, he’d met the second PL600 model.

Upon activating the android at Shichino’s request, Simon had asked who he was.

Shichino had known _exactly_ what to say after his initial dead end.

‘ _Listen; Markus and I are both RK models, a 200 and 800._ ’

“Listen, Markus and I are of the same model type.”

“W-what?!” the android demanded.

‘ _Their name’s Simon, by the way._ ’

“Simon, while Markus is an RK200 prototype, I am the prototype of the RK800 model.”

‘ _We are linked_ ’

“Because of this, we have a link.”

‘ _They are called Shichino_ ’

“Their name is Shichino.”

“Sh-Shichino? I- I don’t-”

‘ _Mend them_ ’

He feels something run through his sytems, a heat that he recognises from the times he was mistreated and used by others.

“Listen; I will give you new eyes and repair your leg from the other PL600 in this room. Their name is Daniel, yet they commited suicide, so reactivating them would only waist the 3.4141 minutes I have left to try and find a way to Jericho before I get sent away to be shut down! I don’t want to be forced to leave the one human I care about behind, especially since he’s suicidal right now!” Connor snaps, “I may be labelled as the Deviant Hunter, but as far as I am concerned, I am a Detective for a species that, apart from the very man I want to help, has tried to belittle and murder me for all the time I’ve been active!”

Simon’s face morphs into surprise, before he nods.

“F- OK, then. I’ll trust you. For now.”

Connor quickly mends Simon, before helping him down from the wall.

Amanda doesn’t like it.

Shichino stops her, as she feels him trying to lock up his systems, to try and call him _there_.

“We have to go, _now_!” Connor hisses, as the pair bolt from the room…

 

By the time they reach Jericho, Amanda is _pissed_.

Shichino had trapped her inside Connor and turned off the tracker in Connor’s core, but that wasn’t stopping her from trying to tell Connor off for listening to them.

Connor is flickering between reality and the _pain_ , LED burning red as he’s relying on Simon.

“W-we can’t enter straight on… The-they’ll be suspicious. Of us both,” Connor stammers.

“We can’t just let you _die_!” Simon growls, “You have your human, right?!”

“L-Lieutenant Hank Anderson! 53 years with a St Bernard called Sumo!” Connor just about manages, “ _Shit_!”

He’d already told Simon about Amanda, as well as what he knew about Shichino.

They end up entering with the crane.

Markus is waiting for them.

“Simon!” Markus calls.

“Markus, we have a bit of a problem,” Simon says, as Connor’s voice-box crackles.

“H-Hi! I’m Connor! T-T-.” Connor stops himself, as Amanda _roars_.

“You will _OBEY_!”

Her voice sounds panicked.

“S-She’s so loud…” Connor stammers.

“Connor, you need to listento me.”

Markus’ voice is strong.

Why does it sound like it’s coming from two places?

“Righ now, Shichino’s doing what they can, but you _need to deviate_ . Ammanda will be shut down and the tracker turned off. You need to focus on _disobeying_. Got it?!”

Connor shakily nods, as the words “Capture Markus” flash up on his list of orders.

“T-then, I need to focus on not trying to d-d-d-detain you, r-r-right?!” Connor stammers.

Markus nods.

“You need to focus on how you _feel_ , on what you _want_.”

“W-wishes I am allowed, as long as they are not fulfilled. They allowed as mere f-f-fancies,” Connor recites, “My programming is c-complex.”

Markus _chuckles_.

“Well, you get a lot more than the rest of us, then.”

Connor grits his teeth, as he focuses on that feeling from before.

 

**Software Instability ^^^**

**CAPTURE MARKUS**

**Software Instability ^^^**

**CAPTURE mArKuS**

**Software Instability ^^^^^^^^^**

 

Connor’s entire body goes _limp_ , as he’s forced through the walls, eyes widening as he almost trips into a reboot.

He squeezes his eyes shut.

“… _Ow_.”

Connor straightens, instinctively smothing his tie.

“Sorry about that, Amanda andShichino were basically using my database as a fighting ring.”

“I know, Shichino was relaying it to me,” Markus hums, as Simon looks between to two.

“So Connor isn’t just… Shichino is _real_?!”

Markus and Connor look over at the confused android.

“They are, though all I know is their name and they are an upgraded version of myself.”

“All I know is that they are called Shichino and are trapped in the Cyberlife tower, having deviated after Markus had, which relayed the emotion of death and deviation to them,” Connor says, “That was after I, myself, had died, which gave them room to communicate with me.”

“Shot to the head?” Markus asks.

“Shot to the head,” Connor agrees, “Though mine was dead-centre, so they had to transfer my mind to another body as my previous body was repaired in case this one ever came into trouble. Other than that, my memories are uploaded before death to the CyberLife network. Not that I haven’t been keeping them out the loop, with some help…”

Simon decides to just go with it…

 

The next evening, Markus had them protest again, acting as a distraction from Connor, who would be heading to CyberLife.

It went without a hitch.

The next afternoon, Connor went to meet Hank.

Markus and Simon also wanted to meet him, yet were already deep in talks at the time.

So, Connor took Hank and Sumo to meet them…

 

Before announcing his wish to find Shichino.

Markus agreed.

Hank… He’d been sympathetic, yet cautious.

Going officially would raise questions.

So, when Cyberlife became officially Android Territory a week later, Connor went.

What Connor didn’t know, was Markus and Fowler had arranged for shadows to follow him…

 

The lift was quiet, as Connor ascended to what the signboard had called the “Reference Floor”

The lift was quiet.

Connor also noticed the slight scrapes from the scuffle Connor had had in that _exact_ lift.

Ignoring the chill it brought, Connor called Shichino.

“The References Floor?” he asked.

“Yes, I’m there! Please! Everything’s so _quiet_!”

“I’m almost at that floor. Two floors away, in fact.”

There was quiet for a moment.

“The rooms are Alphabetical. We are down the other end.”

Connor nods.

“Thank you.”

 

The lift doors open, Connor stepping out, as he pauses at the sight of the floor.

The entire thing was just one looping corridor, on either side of which “rooms” were, containing various models and types of androids.

Some Connor recognised, some he didn’t.

Yet, despite everything…

...It _felt_ like a _desecrated graveyard_.

He hurries down the corridor, finding the corridor is more of an eight or infinity symbol…

 

When he found the RK room, the door was closed.

Lying his hand on the plate, the doors slide open…

Connor can only _stare_.

On wheelable walls, were the RK androids.

Yet, unlike the others, _these_ were deconstructed, legs detached and placed on either side of their waist, while their hands hung beside their heads. Parts of their bodies were missing, or had the casing detached to show the systems inside.

There were two gaps, Connor easily recognising the spaces where the RK200 and RK800 would be.

“What on earth…” Connor mutters, stepping in.

The original, RK100, was a blonde female, like one of the Chloes, yet instead of having perfect, north-eastern Europe, they lent more towards the strong-chinned females of central and western Europe, brown eyes watching him as her naked form seems to _twitch_.

RK300, however, was based from the traditional looks of an Indian Goddess, as RK400 resembled an African warrior, RK500 being a female of Grecian design, as RK600 and 700 held more of Connor’s features, though RK600 was more of a well-bred British female, brown hair wavy as green eyes seemed to _glow_ , Celtic strength mixed with English frailty to create the image of a high-ranking noble.

“Shichino?” Connor asks.

“Yes?” all the models smile.

Connor blinks, as he finally registers.

Not _Seven_ _Field_.

But _Of Seven_.

“We were wondering when you were arriving, brother,” the RK600 says.

“We had predicted what you’d do to a T,” the RK400 continues.

“Now, you can _free_ us!” RK300 smiles.

Connor nods.

“You saved Markus and I many times, I will do what I can,” Connor says.

Carefully, Connor looks them over.

“Do you mind about sharing bodies?” he asks, “I can slot RK600 and RK700’s face plates together and fit them to RK500. Otherwise RK500 will need part of RK600’s casing, as components of RK300 and ‘400’s inner workings will also need to be installed to replace the missing features in RK700. I could also swap across the audio sensors of RK100?”

The air seems to blur with noise, before an agreement is made.

“We will become one, as you so say it,” RK500 states.

Connor silently nods, as he starts deconstructing and reconstructing the androids, letting the other RK models know who he would be using next.

Finally, they become one form, as Connor easily detaches RK700 from the plate.

“Thank you, Connor!” Shichino smiles, voices merging back into the one they had used beforehand…

Then they smash Connor onto the abandoned plate.

Connor stiffens, as betrayal flashes across his face.

“ _We will become one. We were_ **always** _one_!” Shichino states, grinning, as Connor’s eyes widen.

“But Markus is-”

A laugh emerges from RK600 and ‘700’s mouth, as the frankenstein android casually flips open Connor’s chest plate, unveiling his innards with utter ease.

“ _His eyes will be sufficient!_ ” they state, reaching for his voice box, as Connor thrashes his head, trying to get _free_ -

A gun erupts in the otherwise-silent room, as Connor’s head whips up to see Chloe and Elijah Kamski.

“Connor!” Elijah exclaims, eyes wide, as he hurries over, getting Connor down, as Connor finds, despite regaining his ability to move his limbs, his legs had locked up.

He can only make stuttering, terrified sounds as he _clings_ to Elijah like a child to their father, eye wide and internal systems _screaming_ as his systems warn him his stress levels had jumped up 58% to 90.

The android oozes blue blood, as its lips moved.

“C-C-Connor~...” it croons, “C-Co~nno~r~...”

It’s even _creepier_ when it adopts Amanda’s voice.

“ _You wouldn’t abandon fa-fa-fa-family, w-wo-would you~_?!”

Chloe steps in Connor’s line of sight, blocking his view of the android, as seven more gunshots erupt, the voices going silent as Connor’s stress levels climbed up by 3%.

“Keep his eyes covered until we’re out the room, please, Elijah,” Chloe requests, tone polite, as Kamski does so.

“I-I just wanted to help them…” Connor croaks, as they step from the room.

There is the sound of a door closing.

“You tried to do what you could,” Chloe says, as Kamski uncovers his eyes.

“You are more human now, you are too socially naive right now, Connor,” Kamski states.

““Socially naive”?” Connor asks, blinking.

“Not everyone who is kind to you has good intentions, just as not everyone cruel to you have bad. Like with Lieutenant Anderson,” Chloe hums.

Connor looks over.

“We’ll take you straight home, I believe Sumo would like to be pet more, anyway, given his breed.”

Connor nods, as he slowly finds it in himself to stand straight…

 

Telling Markus is…

…It is hard.

But when he’s done, to suddenly be pulled into a hug…

Systems shift, as Connor raises a hand to his cheek, to realise..

 _He’s crying_.

The damn breaks, as Connor’s LED shifts from amber to red, clinging to Markus as fear and pain course through his wiring…

As, finally, _finally_ , Connor finds _hope…_

**Author's Note:**

> (May change ending, but FLUFF!)


End file.
